


Silence [Podfic]

by cloudlake



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Feels, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After cycles of silence, someone comes calling.</p><p>A podfic of @tanks4thememory's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491412) by [tanks4thememory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanks4thememory/pseuds/tanks4thememory). 



(13 minutes 58 seconds)

[mp3, 7.9 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/TRON-Silence/Silence%20-%20a%20Tron%20Legacy%20fanfic%20-%20written%20by%20Tanks4theMemory%20-%20read%20by%20Cloudlake.mp3)  
  
[m4b, 13 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/TRON-Silence/Silence%20-%20a%20Tron%20Legacy%20fanfic%20-%20written%20by%20Tanks4theMemory%20-%20read%20by%20Cloudlake.m4b)

  
**Thank you so much[paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting me!**


End file.
